Vivian Darkbloom
Vivian Darkbloom is the alter ego of Alison DiLaurentis. After Caleb begins hacking "A's" phone, the girl's discover that Alison had created an alter ego, after she too was being victimized by "A." First Appearence She was first seen on a fake ID that Ali made, and hid in her secret box, for unknown reasons. Ali got her inspiration to pretend that she was Vivian from the book''' Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov. (1989) Her cover was blown, when Hanna Marin spotted Ali, as Vivian in her mother's hairdresser's shop ordering a coffee. It is unclear why "Vivian" was in the hair salon, due to the fact that she wears a wig, but nonetheless she tells Hanna to keep the secret Alias between the two of them. It is discovered by Hanna and Spencer in Ali's copy of '''Lolita, when they find a claim ticket, that Vivian must have pawned something at a Pawn Shop that has miraculously remained in the shop for over a year. Later in The Naked Truth, it is revealed that she had pawned a red coat, but the reason still remains unknown. Season 2 It is revealed in the episode CTRL: A when a man by the name of Jonah sits down and asks Aria how much Vivian owed her, to which Aria is shocked to hear. The man says that Vivian cost him his job. Aria asks what Vivian did, and he explains that he worked at Allegheny Cellular in human resources, and Vivian wanted information. Aria asks what information Vivian wanted, and the man smiles and says that she must be Alison. Surprised, Aria asks if Vivian told him about Alison, and he reveals that Vivian told him about a friend named Alison who was getting texts from somebody, but the number was blocked and she wanted to know where they were coming from, and would pay to find out. Aria asks if he found out, and he says he did, but made the mistake of telling Vivian before he had the money in his hand, then got fired for accessing restricted information, and cheated out of $2,000. Aria asks what he knows about the person sending the texts, but the man says he's not talking without the money Vivian owes him. He writes down his number and as he gets up to leave. Later on, Spencer asks Jason for some of Alison's money. When he asks why, Spencer tells him that it will help her get answers to what Ali was involved in, and how she came by the $15,000. In the episode Breaking the Code, Aria and Spencer meet Jonah at the park. They give him the money, and he gives them an address. Unsatisfied with just an address, they ask him for more. He says that's all it is and that when he gave Vivian the address, she was happy with it. With that, Jonah leaves. Aria and Spencer are about to go to the address, but then they spot Garrett in his car, watching them. So, they decide to go later. Aria, Hanna, and Emily go to the address Jonah gave them. It is an address of a "FWL law firm". The door is locked, so they look around. Aria sees a stack of letters pertruding from the mail slot, and goes to investigate. She attempts to pull out the stack when suddenly, a creepy old homless man yells back at her from inside. Terrified, she takes a step backward and falls down on the ground and as a result, she hurts her leg. They run away as a car alarm goes off. At Hanna's house, Aria is nursing her wounds, while Hanna is researching about the law firm. She finds out that the firm closed down 3 months ago. Before she can see if she knew anyone who worked there, Aria decides they got scammed. Back at Hanna's house, Aria is nursing her wounds, while Hanna is researching the law firm. She finds out that the firm closed down 3 months ago. Before she can see if she knew anyone who worked there, Aria decides they got scammed. Ashley returns home saying her board meeting ran late, spoting the letter Aria had picked up lying on Hanna's bed. She asks Hanna what it is and Hanna lies saying that it came in the mail by mistake. Ashley says it's odd because it is addressed to FWL Law Firm, the form that she used for her divorce. Hanna asks why she would use a law firm so far away, and Ashley reveals that she knew Melissa Hastings was interning there that summer. In Father Knows Best Aria receives a call from Jonah, telling her to go to an address, revealing that in addition to the law firm, Alison was also getting texts from that general block area, and that it may reveal information to her and her friends about Vivian's true intentions. The Liars get there and discover a nearby doll repair store filled with dolls that similar to those that once haunted them before. Aria gets chilled and asks the girls if any of them brought a jacket and Spencer suggests she go put on the Red Vivian Darkbloom Coat in the car. Only when she does this, a man by the name of Duncan Albert, seeing the back of Aria's Dark Hair, wearing the red Coat, mistakes her for Vivian. It is revealed in If These Dolls Could Talk that Vivian visited the creepy Doll Hospital in Brookhaven, inquiring about who sent the Voodoo Doll she received on Halloween. In UnmAsked Spencer and Mona talk about the last time Mona saw Ali alive, in Brookhaven. Mona tells Spencer how she saw Alison (Who was dressed as Vivian) in a vintage clothing/dress shop, apparently spying on someone through the store window. In the flashback, Mona grovels to Alison, telling her that she can't believe Ali is even talking to her. Alison tries to get Mona to leave, believing that Mona's presence will ruin whatever she is trying to accomplish. She tells Mona, to keep what she saw in the shop a secret. Mona responds, saying that in order for her to keep Ali's secret she wants to be popular. Alison proceeds to take out a post card and write a phone number on it, which she then tears off, and hands to Mona. Creation Theories Various theories have arisen from the revelation of Vivian's identity: *One is that Ali created Vivian, in order to be able to sneak around and do certain things with her "boyfriend" Ian Thomas. *Another is that Ali wanted to become someone else in order to sneak around without "A" knowing, under their radar. *Maybe Ali made this separate identity, in order to throw "A" off, in order to find out "A's" identity. *Many fans speculate, that Vivian is somehow actually Courtney but there is little evidence to support this claim *Ali may have wanted to go off to Brookhaven and meet with Duncan Albert (a friend who flew her from Hilton Head the day she died) Category:Season 2 Category:TV show character Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females